


set your wings on fire

by inexhaustible



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, PWP, gratuitous lack of capitalization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9085051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexhaustible/pseuds/inexhaustible
Summary: “you don’t let me touch you,” aomine says, and it sounds like an accusation. taiga shrugs, feigning nonchalance, even though he knows he looks like a wreck, face flushed and pupils blown.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i'm 100% kagakuro trash, but i wrote aokaga just to see if i could, so enjoy this random pwp. there's almost a hint of a plot at the end, so i might actually continue this in a separate fic some time, who knows. title's from glass animals' cocoa hooves.
> 
> comments + kudos always appreciated, and you can find me on tumblr @tsukujin where you can shoot me some requests.

taiga’s not sure when it starts. 

after some game that seemed so long ago, aomine had cornered him, pushed him up against a wall, snarling insults and profanities – and somewhere along the line fighting had turned into some kind of sick power struggle and aomine had fucking kissed him, the bastard, biting harshly at taiga’s lips until he’d bled – and well, one thing had turned into another, and now this was becoming almost a habit. 

he doesn’t let aomine get him off, that’s the first rule he sets for himself. it’s the only rule, really, that he hasn’t broken yet.

they’re in taiga’s apartment this time. taiga’s on his knees, aomine’s hands fisted tightly in his hair, insistent. he nips at aomine’s thighs, getting a sharp, painful tug to his scalp in return.

“stop _fucking_ teasing, kagami,” aomine growls, and taiga lets out an amused huff against his leg, but complies. aomine’s head slams back against the wall when taiga finally takes him in his mouth, swiping his tongue roughly over the head of his cock. taiga tries to take him deeper, swallows around him and feels his eyes tear up, trying to suck in a shallow breath though his nose. aomine’s hips buck into it, forcing taiga to back up. 

“such a pretty mouth,” aomine breathes, a wicked smile on his face as he swipes his thumb across taiga’s lips, pushing it into his mouth. taiga sucks, obediently, before moving back in between aomine’s legs. aomine groans, lowly, when taiga swallows him down again, hisses out a shaky breath when taiga hums around his cock.

“fuck, kagami. you do this a lot?” aomine’s tone tries to go for something insulting but falls flat, and taiga rolls his eyes. _actually, just with you_ , taiga thinks, ignoring the annoying wave of self-hatred and disgust that rolls over him before rasping his tongue up the underside of aomine’s cock, letting aomine grab his hair and drag him down. this time, he breathes just in time, lets aomine shove him onto his cock, blinks away the discomfort and hollows his cheeks, sucking. aomine swears, loudly, and clutches at his hair so hard taiga’s surprised none of it’s been pulled out yet. 

either way, he can read aomine like a book by now, so he bobs back and forth a few times, dragging his tongue over the beads of white at the tip, and takes him down his throat again just in time for aomine to make a choked noise that sounds vaguely like his name, coming into taiga’s mouth. taiga pulls a face, but he swallows and pulls away, wiping his mouth roughly with the back of his hand before tucking aomine back into his pants. aomine’s leaning back against the wall, staring down at him with eyes blown, breath coming out quickly and shallowly.

taiga smirks, getting to his feet just as aomine pulls him in, licking and biting his way into taiga’s mouth. aomine snakes a hand down to palm him through his jeans, and taiga holds back a curse, breath hitching as he grinds up against aomine’s hand. he’s painfully hard, and he sees something like surprise flit across aomine’s face before taiga pulls away, pushing aomine back against the wall. aomine’s eyes narrow.

“you don’t let me touch you,” aomine says, and it sounds like an accusation. taiga shrugs, feigning nonchalance, even though he knows he looks like a wreck, face flushed and pupils blown. 

“what’s it to you?” he retorts, turning away. his jaw aches and he moves to grab a drink from his fridge. “you got what you want, so you’re free to go.” something bitter scratches at him from inside, angry and insistent. aomine grabs his wrist, and taiga resists the urge to pull away.

“usually, in these arrangements, it’s polite to return the favor,” aomine drawls. _an arrangement – is that what this is?_ taiga holds in the urge to laugh. taiga pulls away, dragging his wrist forcefully out of aomine’s grip. “god, kagami, what the fuck do you _want_?” 

taiga shrugs, walking away. he opens his fridge, grabbing a bottle of some discount, trashy sports beverage. taiga twists off the cap and takes a long swig, trying to ignore how aomine stares at his jaw, at the line of his throat. he uses the drink as an excuse, and tries not to think too long, too hard. he has no idea what he wants, taiga tries to tell himself. aomine’s hot, and it’s just – stress relief. to be honest, he’s not even that invested in his own satisfaction, usually crashing into his bed after aomine leaves without even touching himself. it’s not that big of a deal, to him. 

 _but still, you know exactly what you want_ , a traitorous voice whispers in his head, and he plasters on a vicious smile, tries not to let the cracks show.

“i want you to get out of my apartment, if you’re just going to ask idiotic questions like that.” 

aomine doesn’t say anything, thankfully, but he stares at taiga, brows furrowed, as if he’s trying to put together pieces of a puzzle. _don’t think too hard, you might hurt yourself,_ taiga thinks, sardonically. now that the high of arousal is fading, taiga’s abruptly aware of the faint undercurrent of _want_ beneath his skin, glancing at aomine where he still stands, irritatingly, in taiga’s apartment. something strange flickers across aomine’s face, unguarded, and taiga stares expectantly at him, atmosphere inexplicably tense.

aomine starts as if moving to say something, but hesitates. he jabs a thumb at taiga’s beat up playstation in the corner, raising an eyebrow. 

“play me?” taiga knows it’s not what aomine was going to say, but he’s immensely grateful for it, letting out a breath, and the alien tension dissipates. 

“yeah,” he says. “sure.”

 


End file.
